Dakota Ga Kill
by HarleyValence
Summary: In a time of dark corruption invading the Capital, Dakota and Night Raid must do all they can to stop it. Dakota Sorra belongs to me. Follows along the plotline of Akame Ga Kill anime. Book cover photo credit to producers of the anime, edit made by me. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the creators of AGK.
1. chapter 1

Dakota Of Night Raid

A nice breeze. Clear blue sky. Perfectly sunny. Lush green trees.

It was a lovely day.

A lone female in her early 20's sat on the rocks by the small lake, one leg crossed up over the other, the tips of her feet just touching the waters edge.

Her two long whispy but thick strands of pure white hair flowed behind her back in the wind, the blue ribbons keeping their braids together, glistening in the sunlight. The rest of her hair that of which was pure white as well, was shorter and slightly spiked, the tips just reaching her shoulders. Like with the ribbons, her turquoise-blue optics shone brightly.

Her clothing however was quite the opposite. Tight-fitted black velvet like shirt covered her top half with bottoms to match. A vibrant green scarf laced around her neck and went down over the middle of her top.

Indeed, she also had quite the slender figure.

Suddenly a green haired male snuck up behind her and was about to grab her by the shoulders ,when she grabbed one of her katanas which lay on the rock beside her and hit him without so much as a turn of her head.

"Ouch! Did you really have to do that Daki-Chan!?" Came his shrill cry.

She half turned her body and looked at him, a devious smile to her lips.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me, Lubba." She replied in answer, clearly having no regrets about what she had just done.

Her real name was Dakota.

Dakota Sorra.

Daki, however , was a common nickname she was called.

Lubba, who's full name was Lubbock, lightly scratched the back of his head and gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"Right henh..."

"So did you just come here to scare me or?" Dakota pressed on, smile now gone and replaced with now a much more serious look. She usually acted quite the cold person though she was very caring deep down.

"Uhhh...oh yeah! Boss wants everyone back at base, we got a new mission." He struggled to remember but eventually got out his words.

Dakota and Lubbock were both members of an Assassin group named Night Raid. Including them, there was a total of 8 members.

General Najenda-there boss, Leone, Mine, Bulat, Sheele and Akame.

They were especially formed to dispose of the corruption within the capital city. They were highly skilled in what they did and not only that but each owned an Imperial Arms, special ancient weapons created long ago by the first emperor. Aside from their 8, there was a total of 40 other known imperial arms out somewhere in the world and not all came in the form of a weapon. Some for example, were living things.

Dakota's own Imperial Arms came in the form of 3 weapons though its source of power belonged to only one.

She had 2 samurai swords also known as katanas, one being way longer than the other, and a crystallised dagger.

Her main weapon in which she used in battle was her longest katana and was the longest and most powerful samurai sword in history. It was beautifully decorated, it's hold had an adorned blue diamond pattern and the actual blade itself was a silver-gold in color.

Her second katana was an average sized samurai sword, her secondary weapon, its blade being a ordinary silver and the handle was a Burgundy color. Nonetheless, a beautiful weapon also. Her last weapon, the dagger she almost never used , she kept hidden. It was made up of lilac and sky blue crystals and its hold was a metallic silver metal. The crystal blade was long, smooth and sharp, perfectly crafted to make a clean cut.

Being very fond of her weapons, she had named them.

Her large katana being Gold Dragon, then Silvertongue for the name of her second and her dagger was called Dragon Ice.

The name of her imperial arms as a whole was called

The Concubine Shadow.

Swiftly, she arose to her feet and gave Lubba a nod before the two then made their way back to the base. As they arrived, they noticed that everyone was there and that they were the last ones to show up.

"Not like you to be late, Dakota~" Najenda gave a slight soft chuckle before then going on to explain the mission that had been set at hand...


	2. Kill The Darkness

KILL THE DARKNESS

The next morning was quite the same. Gliterring sunlight pouring through each building, every tree, every hole it could get into. Like it was a normal day. But no. As bright as it all was, the village held dark things. Dark people with dark secrets. They could be the sweetest of girls, smiling away their innocence. A baker just doing his days work, giving his people the delightful taste of morning. Anything of the sort and you would have no idea that they may actually be very bad people. It was dangerous and that's why...Night Raid were around.

Dakota walked through the streets glancing around with hardened serious cold eyes. They lanced into every person she stared at, as if she could see right into them. She suspected everyone and was very cautious. Such fools some of them to think that the capital was a safe wonderful place when actually it was so damn corrupt. The white haired female could see right through it all. She was no fool. Her weapons lay back at base as she was purely out to locate the destination of her targets. The whole of Night Raid was in on this one. Out to catch torturers. They came in the form of a heavily rich family apparently. Dakota was not surprised. Leone was also out looking but the lioness of the group decided that the two would split to help save time. Lucky that they weren't on the wanted list yet. No one knew that they were part of Night Raid.

"Rich large house..rich large house.." She muttered under her breath. She'd been searching for a couple hours now and damn was that sun blazing. She stopped when she came to that wide open space. And there it was. A tall elegant house with large windows etched into the walls all the way along. There was no other house like it. This had to be it. She decided to carefully slither her way around the outskirts, discovering all the ins and outs. The security. Planning her method of action for the night to come. She noticed the hut near to it from afar.

'Blood and sacrafice held within.

Oh how the bodies spin.

Dangling from the rope.

Lost all sign of hope.'

"No more are going to go in there. No more. I won't allow it." She told herself, her eyes now almost to slits.

She hadn't even seen the disgusting sight inside but she could only imagine what it was like. And there they were. Mother ,daughter and father in their field nearby having a luxurious picnic.

"Tch..."

That little girl. Blonde hair. Rosy cheeks. Cute blue frock. Sweet smile. Yet deadly. It was somewhat teasing. She could fool anybody. But not Dakota. She had that dreaded feeling that.. Even the girl was in on the act.

She fled the scene.

Or rather, calmly turned and silently walked away as if she had never been there in the first place, her vibrant green scarf flowing behind her in the blissful wind. It was a nice breeze. Something everyone needed due to the immense heat of today.

Finally reaching the streets again, she soon came to Lubba's book store. Of course, noticing her he waved her in. "Hi Lubba, how's the store running?"

"Ah..people sure do love books. It's going well, a pleasure to run on top of everything else hahaha~!" He laughed and gave her a wink to the end of his words.

"Ah. Well, I've found the house. Quiet serene place. " She commented, blinking at him slowly. Before he could reply to that, she added; "You don't happen to know whereabouts Leone is right now do you?"

"She's at a bar with some guy apparently. Hah! Sis sure likes to flirt hey Daki-Chan?" A grin played on his lips.

She rolled her blue optics at him. "Says you, bro." She snorted in amusement. It wasn't often she showed her humorous side. In fact only really mostly around Lubbock, who was like a brother to her.

Once again, the embarrassed blush. "Henh...right.." Was all that came out of his mouth at that.

Daki gave a small smile and then left strolling quickly to the bar. The blonde haired woman just happened to be coming out the exit of it just as she got there. "Daki! Great to see ya! You'd never believe, I just met this naive young boy. I took his money and said I'd take his word to one of the generals , he wants to join the revolutionary army!" She laughed, a large grin on her face.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna give his money to them." Dakota remarked.

The blonde laughed again, shaking her head. "Nope! They won't let him in anyways and he's not gonna need it. He doesn't know what he's letting himself in for. Says he wants to raise money for his village...he even had a sword! Pretty decent blade at that but, that kid sure was wrong to come here eh? Still , must admit, that kids got some spirit!"

Such joy in that voice along with the humour , made Dakota smile like always. It was good to have such a positive and determined person in the group. Besides, the two were very close. They all were.

"Tonight's all set for sure now by the way." Her voice dropped to a whisper. Leone's curious eyes focused in on her and she gave a slight nod to continue on.

"I've found the place, our targets are there..."

Like lithe shadows they slithered through the trees silently and stealthily eventually coming out into a small path. Not only had Dakota found the rich home during the day, she had found a shortcut leading to it as well.

"Dakota, you're the element of surprise , go the long way we will meet you there." Akame said softly , her crimson eyes glittering at her in the darkness. The samurai sword wielder gave a nod and slipped off from the group , soon entering the streets. It would be good to attack them from all angles after all.

Creeping stealthily through, she stopped and darted behind a corner when she noticed him. Peering at him suspiciously she wondering what on earth he was doing out. No one was ever out at night unless they were up to no good. It wasn't safe. From staring at him awhile she carefully analysed that he was awfully tired and had no where to go. No where to stay in. There were inns around but he hadn't gone to those. 'No money? Alone?' She guessed he must be a traveller. Green eyes, brown hair, quite young too. Could it be..?

Suddenly a fancy carriage lead by stallions made its way through and halted right next to him. Dakota raised an eye no longer having time to dwell on her thoughts. The men opened the doors and a young pretty blonde haired maid stepped out and sauntered over to him.

She realised instantly then that this was the girl of the rich family and the boy that Dakota had suspicions that he was who Leone had a stolen money from, was the next victim of her and her family's cruel deeds.

Daki listened in on the conversation being very careful at the same time, not to be seen.

"Oh hiya there! You look like you could use a place to stay." The girl who was practically a child spoke sweetly to him.

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine, I'll be okay right here." He insisted.

"Sorry she always does this. Insists that we stop and help every stranger we see." One of the guards sighed.

"No, come on, it's fine , really. I'm Aria, what's your name?" She persisted ignoring her men's words.

"Uhm..Tatsumi and you really don't have to..but if you are sure..."

It was in that moment that Dakota had to inform the others of this.

They must not attack tonight. As fast a lighting she disappeared into the shadows and left. Swiftly swooping past the trees and buildings which soon became a blur, she managed to catch up to Night Raid and skidded in front of them. "Stop."

Akame frowned while the others stared at her in bewilderment.

"Dakota, is everything all right? Why've you come back?" The long blacked haired female asked tilting her head slightly.

"It's Aria. That's how they get their victims. They use their daughter. She acts kindly to strangers and offers them to stay at her place. I saw her do it to a young man just then. " She explained softly.

"Huuuuh? Ah, so now what? We still going or?" Mine asked sounding a tad annoyed. The pink haired sniper armed girl was also frowning.

"I'd like to inform Najenda of this. I may be wrong but I believe the guy she took in was who you conned earlier Leone. He could be a problem." Dakota put in. "Aw really? How funny ahahah." Leone chuckled and was smiling rather wryly. "But in all honesty, I think you're right. We should tell Boss." She added, nodding.

"All right, we'll head back. I can understand Dakotas point. We will not attack tonight." Akame decided and turned sharply around. "Back to base it is." She said before then walking back through, the others soon following.

Apon reaching their base, Najenda was very surprised to see them. "Did things not go to plan? This family are dangerous and need to be wiped oiut immediately." She said cooly and took a drag out of her pipe as she awaited an answer. After being explained the situation she took another drag seeming to understand. "I understand. So as a quick replan, I have decided that you will all attack tomorrow. It is important that this is done sooner rather than later. I'm sure you all understand the reason behind this. Leave the boy alive as he is not a target. " She calmly ordered.

Everyone nodded then left to their rooms. All except Dakota.

"Daki, tell me what you know of the boy. You said you somewhat know him." An invite to conversation arose. Najenda perhaps understood Dakota more than anyone else and was someone Dakota looked up to considering Najenda saved her from her past and made her into who she was today. "I believe Leone knows him better than I. I would not like to say for certain but I'm sure it's him. He is called Tatsumi. He's a traveller and wants to get money for his village. Wants to help. Though its concerning because he wants to join the revolutionary army. " Daki explained and gave a small sigh.

"You have every right to be concerned. As am I. Though I would try not to worry too much. I do not think he will be a major problem." Her remaining violent eye glowing with small assurance. The other was covered by an eye patch since behind it there was no actual eye there, she had lost in due to a battle along with also losing her right arm. A mechanical one had since then replaced it.

"I wonder what he will do after we've killed them." Dakota couldn't help but muse out loud.

"Who knows. He will know of us then but there isn't anything he can so to stop us. He will probably continue to try get into the army and with that I know he will not succeed. He will move on in the end, we have no need to fear him. If the worse possible scenario occurs we can always dispose of him though I would not like to result to that. He is innocent after all and that is against our nature. "

"Everyone is somewhat evil in their own way. Even we are. Each and every one contains part of some guilt and part innocence. After all, pure people do not exist." Came a cold serious reply.

Najenda smiled slyly. "As always Dakota, you are the most truthful and deepest person of us all."

The next day slowly arose and a dark cloud hung over the sky blocking out all light. Akame stood to the edge of the forest gazing out, Murusame in her hand. Dakota stood beside her, her swords in their sheaths. They were busy patrolling their the the territory. Well, one day people could find it after all. Many out there were trying to locate their base and so far, they had failed. "Do you think this boy will get in our way tonight, Dakota?" Akame spoke in a calm serious voice. Like Dakota, she acted rather cold. The two made a great pair and could relate well in that respect. The White haired young woman looked to the skies, the breeze flowing through her light locks. "Perhaps. We can't take him out thoughmin whichever case, he is not a target." She answered.

"I only eliminate targets." Akame answered shortly.

After awhile walking they found no signs of anything. The usual sounds played throughout the forest. The trickling water with fish dancing in the stream. Birds singing their delightful songs. The swaying of the trees in the wind. Seemed quite a happy place for a group of assassins.

But well they needed some place to be themselves right?

"Let's head back. I'm hungry." The raven head declared.

Akame sure loved food.

Dakota nodded. "Lubba was in charge of cooking duties since you went out with me right? Let's hope he hasn't burned the kitchen down."

"Well he isn't as clumsy as Sheele and if he has..."

"...I'll cut him." Dakota added before she could finish.

The two laughed.

Usually it was Lubbock who actually made sure no trespassers got in as he set wire traps around the place with his Imperial Arms Crosstail. He would also go around often and check that they were all still in place and untouched.

But today the two sword wielding girls had done that instead as they had wanted to get out to clear their heads.

Lubbock had opted to do the cooking in their place.

When they got back, Lubbock had thankfully not made a mess of the meal. Leone and Mine were already stuffing their faces.

The blonde woman who possessed the Imperial Arms Lionell looked up smiling cheerily at Dakota and Akame as they walked in. "Hey guys! We saved some for ya! Tuck on in!" She pushed two bowls to them across the table.

After everyone had eaten nighttime soon fell.

Silently. Lithe. Deadly. Like cats stalking prey.

Night Raid moved from their territory into the territory of their enemies.

Then suddenly they went up, high within clouds when wires flung out from Lubbock's Crosstail and so there then where. All standing there on his strong and sturdy wires gazing down on apon the rich family's mansion.

The wind quietly blew. The ones below had no idea.

"Sheele, Dakota, Eliminate." Akame uttered. One after the other they jumped.

Smash.

Pulling out Gold Dragon in one swift move as she crashed through one of the large arched windows , she took out a guard in a single blow , instantly beheading him. He had had no time to react.

Sheele had done the same, going through another window and taking out a different guard with her Imperial Arms Extase. Scarlet drops sparked up into her face, some going onto her glasses but of course, not enough to block her sight.

They were to filter their enemies out from the inside. While the others would attack from outside.

Swift like a breeze but the wind that spurred was deadly as the two parted, Sheele taking a left, Dakota taking the right.

It was dark with only moonlight filtering through the great arch windows.

She turned coming face to face with the first who actually could fight back. The surprises were over. But her battle wasn't. She drew her second blade , Silvertongue as if to tease him. The bulky guard readied his thick sword.

Her watchful wary blue optics narrowed, their brilliant ocean tint darkening. "How dare you Night Raid. Well I'll take care of you easy. You don't look strong at all and I'm as tough as nails woman. No, you're not even that. Not a proper one anyway." He snorted.

She gave a grunt. "Your strength and size will slow you down, over confident boy. " She countered a quick warning and then made the first move, dashing at him. Apon reaching him she slowed and held back a little knowing he would swing. He missed her by approximately 3 centimetres. His blade hit Silvertongue. She had lifted it, using it as a guard. The sound of the metal clanging together rang out. She raised Gold Dragon then but in that moment he did a crouch to the ground and barrel rolled out of the katanas reach. Now behind her he managed to quickly stand - his only fast move - and took a shot to try stab her back. However being preplanned, she had already had planned another move to replace the one that had failed. It was then that the first of her power was seen. Lilac tinted shadows swarmed her , engulfing her lithe frame as she leant forward. Doing a sharp turn and then seemingly disappeared. All this happened in seconds. He stood bewildered staring in front of him wondering where she had gone. A threatening aura filled the air. Something was telling him his end waa coming. A cold breath hit the back of his neck then, making his hairs stand on end. He slowly turned but only had managed to turn half way before hearing the sound of the golden silver blade swing before then feeling it lodge into his stomach , he literally felt his intestines splatter as he was ripped in half. She had been standing behind him the whole time, waiting for him to realise. "I think I'm more of a woman than that young girl at least." She spat down to his split bod and then kicked the parts aside as she walked past pushing Silvertongue back into it's sheath as she did so.

Outside the vibrant green blades of grass had become just as bloody as the metal blades that were used in the fighting. Soon the valiant white haired young woman reached the main battlefield. She joined in, fighting beside her group , putting her Imperial Arms The Concubine Shadow into action just as she had earlier with the insulting guard who was now nothing but bloody remains.

It was in this moment that a familiar brown haired male entered the scene. Akame came crashing through, the trees branches whipping at her. She held Murusame her Demon sword, ready to strike. She was heading straight for Aria the young girl who had fled to the outside in the midst of it all. Bad idea. But the guards and Night Raid weren't the only ones with weapons. The young brunette boy intervened and blocked her attack with a blade of his own. Her crimson pink eyes narrowed and she darted backwards slightly. She stared at him blankly for a moment and let out a disappointed breath. "You're not a target." She muttered softly. She struck forward again but he went forward and engaged with her. Once again she stopped and stepped back. She would not fight him. Not to kill. After all she would win fairly easily. He was not a target. "You aren't a target. You have no reason to fight in this. You have no place here. Leave." She tried again. This time he spoke. His face so determined. While Aria who stood behind him gripping here dress in a fluster, had a look of terror plastured to her face. "I don't care, I won't let you hurt an innocent girl. I don't understand why you are doing this!"

A glare lanced with her irises. "Very well. Then I shall kill you." She said coldly.

"Wait Akame!" Came a voice and suddenly Leone appeared from behind one of the trees. She head someone's head gripped within her lion pawlike hand. She tossed it aside. A grin was to her face. "Ah Daki was riught. Tatsumi why are you with such filthy people eh?"

Dakota had been spying. From the other side, to some more trees, she emerged, she was nearest to Aria and Tatsumi whilst Leone was by Akame.

"You again? Wait, you're with then!?" The brunette let out a surprised gasp at Leone.

"Who cares? You're a fool. A fool who doesn't know what he's into or who hea dealing with. And I don't mean just us. This 'innocent' girl and her family you've been staying with are monsters." Dakota hissed from behind.

He spun around on her. "They're the monsters!? Who are the ones who decided to slaughter them in their sleep!? You did! They've been so kind to me, they helped me and you say THEY are monsters!?"

"Even kindness can be cruel and twisted. They only showed you what they wanted you to see." She responded , unlike his, her tone was oddly calm. It was chilling in a way.

Akame remained silent.

Meanwhile Aria had begun whimpering proclaiming she didn't want to die.

"Save your lip, it will do nothing dearie." Leone scowled at her before turning her mouth into a grin again as she looked at Tatsumi. "Oh boy, you really have no idea. This family has been very naughty including this young girl here who you think is so innocent. "

"But she's only-"

Leone cut him off.

"Have you looked inside that warehouse Tatsumi? Perhaps you should. Perhaps I should show you. That may change your mind about protecting this girl." She said, now going fully serious.

Dakota wasted no time and strode over to the door breaking the lock off it with one swipe of her samurai. Once putting it away, with both hands she opened the large doors, a thundering creek echoing out.

"Look for yourself. THIS is why they are monsters." Daki snarled softly.

The male hesitantly took a step forward and partway entered the building. The smell of death and flies were everywhere. The sight of death and flies could be seen everywhere too.

Tatsumi's eyes widened in horror, but it was just due to the gradually rotting hanging bodies; victims of torture.

One in particular caught his eye. A lifeless body of a young female dangle from the rope, hands tied above her head. Her long black dead hair trailing down her bruised back. Scarlet scars were painted all over her now dismantled frame. Her body ruined. Her life destroyed.

He knew her. She was important, oh yes. He had been searching so long. But he never would have dreamt he'd find her like this. The girl was..Sayo.

"S-Sayo..that's S-Sayo ..no.."

Dakota leant against one of the doors and in that moment, mixed in with the coldness to her eyes was sympathy. "Do you see it now? This is what they do. This is how you would have ended up. You would have gotten the same fate as your friend. That girl Aria was told to lure you in. That's what she does. She pretended to be nice and offered you a place to stay.. But it wasn't kindness , she was using you. You're just her toy just like these other people were." Her gaze flickered to the swaying battered bodies for a second and then lifted her gaze back to him again.

He was at lost for words.

"T...Ta..Tasum..i..?" A hoarse dying voice croaked then from the shadows.

Tatsumi snapped his head to the direction of the voice and that's when he saw him. Just lying there. The life draining out of him. "Leyasu!" In an instant the brown haired male ran to him and crouched down beside him holding him up slightly off the ground with his hands. "Leyasu...no. Please hang on there..."

A weak smile creased the others lips. "She..she didn't give up ..you know? She refused..to give into that girl..she wouldn't be dragged down. That ..girl tried to break her..she failed..she lost. Sayo died a fighter, she ..really..did, Tatsumi..She killed her but..she didn't kill her spirit.." He got out.

"And now it seems..it's my turn..eh..?"

"Leyasu..." Tatsumi said quietly with sorrow. He didn't know what to say. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Remember...you have to..do..what we set out to do..do it for us Tatsumi..do it..for our..village. And remember...never...never..give up." And so they were, his dying words. His last words.

The brunette let out a scream along filled with tears.

Then..

He set Leyasu down and stormed out, gripping his sword tightly. Aria was crazily laughing by this point. Her whole face had changed. Psychotic now heavily wide eyes gaped at them. "That's right! I killed her. I wanted her hair. Her lovely lovely hair. She was fun to play with her first. But then..then she got annoying! She wasn't reacting like I wanted her to! Her whole existence disgusted me. How could she!? How could she!? " Arias laughter had turned into insane fury. Anyone would say that she needs to go in a ward.

Tatsumi let her say now more. Splash.. Swipe...Cutting deep in. He swung his blade into her side causing blood to spray everywhere like a tidal wave. Her craziness disappeared. A scream followed instead.

A long and agonizing scream...


	3. Kill The Authority

KILL THE AUTHORITY

Tatsumi stared down a Aria's now cold and lifeless body. So frail. So useless.

Was it cruel to kill such a young girl with pretty eyes? But they had been like well crafted daggers. Pretty to look at. Dangerous to be near.

Dakota stared at her body with much the same look as he.

They had succeeded in their mission. Killing the darkness.

The girl reminded her of one of her past once.

Lilac eyes of that of a rhododendron flower.

Knarled brown roots for hair. Pretty and wild.

But evil.

Shanti had been her name. Shanti's eyes were powdered with poison.

Like the devils poison that had killed Dakota's sister.

Lavina.

"Let's return home." Akame grunted.

"Come with us." Leone beckoned to Tatsumi.

But there words were blurred to Dakota as she walked behind them. Memories of her past flooded her thus causing to be a distraction. She put Gold Dragon away, lacing it in its hold strapped to her back, along with Silvertongue.

They soon rejoined with the others. Lubbock glanced quizzically at the brown haired boy known as Tatsumi.

"It seems he's with us now. For now at least. Don't try convince Leone otherwise. Its her choice and no one ever changes her mind." Daki spoke out softly to him noticing his gaze. "True enough, he may prove to be a valuable asset."

"If you agree to it Daki-Chan then it must be right that he is to join us. " Lubba whispered back in reply and then turned around walking alongside him, his cloak flowing behind him, lightly brushing across the brown of the soil , the torn up remains of the grass.

When they got back to the base of Night Raid, the night sky was no longer an indigo blue but instead a pitch black. Like the darkness of Aria's soul had floated up into the sky.

Akame started up a fire and set up a large stick hovering above it, a piece of meat attached. She turned it slowly at one end, gradually cooking it.

The long locked female had barely spoken.

Leone being quick and eager dragged Tatsumi off to show him around the place.

Dakota slowly shifted over to the black and blood red clothed young woman who's demon sword lay across her lap over her skirt.

She sat to the log beside her.

"He doesn't have much of a choice now. I don't know if it was right for him to come here." Akame said out of the blue looking towards Daki, crimson eyes fastening with blue.

"Leone seems to have taken a great liking to him. Perhaps she will make him stay and then we won't have to kill him. " Came her reply, turquoise tinted optics blinking slowly.

"She isn't always wise in what she does." Akame sighed softly.

"Maybe he will want to stay. There's something about him that I'd like to further explore." The white haired female said gently.

"I'm unsure but you read deeply into situations and people, isn't that so Dakota? So, if you're not feeling as I then perhaps this won't turn out bad." She murmured and then unhinged the meat from the stick. She took a large chunk out of it with her teeth. It was then in that moment a horse could be heard cantering through the forest, hooves clamping on the ground. A cloaked woman apon its back made its way into view. She had short silver hair. An eyepatch laced over one violet eye. And a mechanical arm. It was general Najenda.

Dakota smiled apon her arrival while Akame just simply looked to her, her mouth still stuffed with food.

"Boss! You're back!" Leone suddenly appeared behind Dakota, grinning widely.

Najenda got off her horse and joined them, sitting down. She lit her pipe and took a drag out of it, smiling at them. "I presume the misson went accordingly to plan? All well?"

"Yes. Plus a potential new member." Dakota answered.

Her voice seemed to echo in the silence, over the flickering embers of the fire.

Sunrise slowly dawned over the horizon, alighting the skies in fantastic morning colors of tangerine orange, flaring yellow and peachy rose. The trees swayed in the winds and glittered in its rays making the hideout of Night Raid have a new beauty masking it's dark inhabitants. Within the base, Najenda was struck apon the chair which some one deem rather throne like in its position thorough Najenda did not take herself for a queen. She were simply their leader. The whole of her craw gathered around her and the boy known as Tatsumi stood to the centre. A little to the left, standing beside Sheele, Dakota stood , slender arms folded and laced around her chest as she looked on, blue eyes sparking with wonderment but with slight wariness as well. What would the newcomer choose? She didn't exactly want things to have to come to a dark closure ..where they would have to kill him. However they couldn't risk just simply being ratted out.

"We are gathered here this morning to discuss the future of this young man. However it is not up to us to decide but him. Tatsumi, that is your name I believe? You know how this goes don't you?" The boss spoke calmly and took a drag out of her pipe as her violet eyes descended apon him.

"If I don't join you, you'll kill me! That isn't exactly a fair choice!" He exclaimed, pupils increasing in size slightly.

"Exactly. But you're good with a weapon from what we've observed. What I have observed at least. You stated beforehand that you wanted to help the people, this is one way of doing so. Perhaps the only way given your case though." Dakota put in seriously though her tone was soft almost as if she had sympathy for him.

"We saved your life and opened you to the truth of that family, Tatsumi." Akame added , her tone however rather cold it seemed.

Mine huffed. The fiery pinked haired female hadn't really taken a liking to the situation at all. "He isn't cut out for it! Otherwise he wouldn't be doubting! Besides he's annoying!"

"He is good with a sword. " Daki repeated herself, giving a slight glare to the fired up member of her team.

"So what!? It takes more than that to be one of us!"

"That's right it does and she is well aware. That is why there is something else we have to tell you Tatsumi. But we need your decision first." General Najenda spoke smoothly as she smoked. The whisps of billowing smoke swirled around the room.

Lubba stood awkwardly against the wall, scratching the back of his head a little and saying nothing. Sheele and Bulat said nothing either as of yet.

"You want me to make a decision within me fully knowing what I'm letting myself in for?" He seemed in disbelief.

"You'll find out soon enough. You've seen what we can do and should know what is to be expected of you." The white haired woman spoke once again, turquoise glinting irises blinking towards him.

She walked over to him then and unfolded her arms, dropping them down by her sides. She faced him and stared for a few several fleeting moments. "Tatsumi, the war is raging stronger every day with how corrupted the capital is. Truth is we need you. We do not wish for your death, you have no corruption in you as far as I can see. But we can't just let you go either. You know now of both who and what we are. Joining us would benefit us both and the world. We have done and do bad things Tatsumi but that does not make us bad people. We have done it for the greater good." She murmured and by now had placed her hands to his shoulders. "Please think about this and choose wisely."

He closed his eyes and breathed in as he thought. Then breathed out and opened them. He gave a slight nod to her. Dakota nodded back and stepped away turning so that she was a standing at his side. Her arms were resting at her hips once again.

Najenda raised a questioning eyebrow,awaiting his answer.

Now with a new determined look, he stepped forward fists clenched slightly. He nodded again.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll join you." He said at last.

"Ah yes! I knew you'd join us Tatsumi! Its gonna be great!" Bulat announced enthusiastically and swung an arm around his entire frame from behind, almost squeezing him to death. Tatsumis face became all red and bulging, eyes wide as he was taken by surprise. Sheele gave a quiet giggle, one hand covering her mouth.

"Before you can officially join us Tatsumi, you must pass a task. " The boss then spoke up and then gestured to Dakota to say the rest. "Since Dakota is leading this mission, she will tell you. "

Bular let go and allowed Tatsumi to stand properly again. He looked to her awaiting her words. Daki took a slight intake of breath. "Two government officials must be taken down. One of them will be left for you and you alkone to kill. Should you succeed and you will carry on fighting alongside us."

"WHAT!? so even after I agreed to join you , you'll kill me anyway if I fail!?"

A deadly smile arose to Dakota's face.

"No. Your fate isn't up to us. If you fail , you will already be dead."

It was only then that the realisation hit him. If he succeeded , the government official he was to kill would be dead. If he failed, then his life would not be taken away by Night Raid but instead the government official.

It was either succeed and live or lose and die.

Dakota watched Tatsumi , seeing him ta. ke it all of it in, all of what he realised he must do. Her brilliant blue optics thinned.

He had such a passion in him, for his friends who had fallen to corruption. Who had died. She knew he must feel guilt about that and wanted to give something back.

And his village. He wanted his people treated well there.

"To aid us will help your village, Tatsumi. And a chance perhaps in way, you could say, to avenge your fallen companions."

The small young brown locked teen looked to her, green eyes seemingly burning with faint rage at the memories. Such haunting memories of which only witnessed the night before.

"Right henh... I'll do anything that is needed to be done. For this is ..this is like assassination for justice!" He sounded triumphant and yet he was met with laughter.

Though Dakota stood silent, thin smooth arms to her chest.

"Murder is bad in whatever way you see it Tatsumi. " The lioness of th group,Leone uttered with a slight smile.

"You can't justify that." Steele put in, blinking delicately at him through her glasses. She seemed the quiet and clumsy type , it was hard to picture her as an assassin though that was exactly what she was.

"But sometimes we must do bad in order to obtain good. And so in that, I hope you will not regret your decision. Not all bad comes out of this. None of us our pure but that is okay. Sometimes there is no other way." Dakota said to him, she sounded as if she was whispering it though.

"For now you must rest, we will talk over details of the case tomorrow, you need at least a little training as well of course. Dakota will train you first, then Akame." Najenda spoke up, taking a drag out of her pipe. She waved simply and the others began to disperse with Dakota being the first to leave the room, swiftly yet silent, her green scarf flowing alongside her hair of white.

The boss then chuckled as it was just her and Tatsumi in the room. "Either way now we would not have killed you really, you know. But one things for sure, you could never leave here."

•••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning slowly arose and Tatsumi was deep in slumber. All the events that had happened within only 2 day a had shook him a little, he couldnt lie.

Sunlight fluttered through the trees, tinting the leaves and making the water of the lake glimmer. Dakota sat beside the lake a smooth yet slightly moss glazed rock. She sighed and closed her eyes as the wind filtered through..

"AYYYE TATSUMI!!!" A Lioness roared. Or well , Leone calling excitedly.

She ran into the room and grabbed him by the sides practically jerking hi, awake, a huge grin on her face like she was so pleased about herself and did not feel bad at all about waking him up.

"Woah woah jeez! Will you stop!?" He writhed, not really understanding this sudden outburst and wake-up call.

"Boy are you silly or what hahaha!? Did you forget training starts today? Not to mention you have an important mission later aha! Dakota is waiting for you by the lake Tatsumi.! You better hop to it!!" She explained with excitement still laced to her tone, the big smile still there. She suddenly dropped him and placed her hands to her hips, waiting and smiling.

"Right right okay!" He blurted standing quickly from the bed.

It was just a mere half an hour later when she had decided to take the walk. To search for him. He couldn't be far. Her katanas hung to her bag in their straps. Dakota looked forward. It wasn't long before she found on the hill, the overhang of a slight cliff, filled with grass. He must have got distracted along the way. There he was kneeling beside two graves which had been made there. For his friends. Now dead. Now gone. She strode up to him and quietly removed Silvertongue from its sheath. She lightly tapped him to the shoulder with it. "Tatsumi." She murmured.

He jumped a little, startled by the sudden feel of silver blade and her appearance. He turned around. "I don't want their deaths to be wasted." He admitted to her, straight stone face though clear sadness to his eyes.

"Then you must make sure that they don't." She replied quietly and then held out a hand while slowly sliding her samurai away again with the other.

"Come. We've got some work to do."

••••••••••••••••

"This is the training grounds, as you can see Bulat works very hard here. ... a little too hard if you ask me." Dakota seemed to pull a funny face , creases to her forehead a moment as she looked briefly to the forest and then at the floor.

Tatsumi stared wide eyed at all that hard work.

"Aha like what you see Tatsumi!? I'm pretty good right?" He puffed and then winked at him which only caused Tatsumis eyes to widen further. "Umm..."

Leone then just appeared out of nowhere , from around the corner presumably. "Haha he's a funny guy!" She sped up to him and went around suddenly grabbing his shoulders from behind and then leaning her head close to his ear whispering "Oh also , he's gay you know." Before bursting out giggling.

"HUUUH!?" Came Tatsumi's reaction, the sudden idea of Bulat hitting on him making him uncomfortable.

"Ah Tatsumi did you take that the wrong way?" Bulat laughed smoothly. Dakota's and Leone's laughter joined after his. "Hes a lovable guy , you'll get used to that I'm sure." Daki smiled.

"Youll work hard here to better your strengths and improve your talents. Follow me." She then instructed.

When showing Tatsumi the kitchen, he was amazed at all the smells and different ingredients. Surprise, surprise, they found Akame there, sneaking a look into the fridge. "Hm perfect timing. Akame is usually the best cook but since you aren't official yet and this includes your trainjng you can cook lunch for us all. Akame looks hungry. " Dakota mused out loud, looking at him expectantly, blue eyes tingling with slight amusement.

"I sure as hell can do that!" Determined, Tatsumi set straight to work.

"You better rustle up somethjng good, I'll make you Cooke again otherwise." Akame said through a muffled voice as she chewed on a biscuit.

"I'm a good cook don't worry!"

Dakota chuckled. "Always got to reach Akame's expectations when it comes to food. She sure does love it." A brow raised slightly , teasing small smile to her mouth.

Training. Deemed to be easy now, but she could only wonder if Tatsumi knew what really was to come.

After all cooking was done, slight steam swirling to the air, the sweet smell of rice and fresh smell of salmon reached through the entirety of the room, all of Night Raid sat to the table. Najenda's smoke mixed in with the steam as it swirled to the air from her pipe. Violet eyes grunted and raised slightly as Leone strode in, a little late to the meal that Tatsumi had prepared. Akame was already through to her third bowl and had eaten Leone's share. However a bag of money was to the blondes large hand. Dakota knew what this was already. So did the boss.

"She's paid us." The white locked assassin remarked blue eyes sparking, not at the money but at the prospect of soon it being time to fulfill their mission. Suddenly the bright atmosphere of lunch was over and instead came now a sinister tone.

"I have full information of the target's. She told me last night of course. Poor gal was in such distress. Her family have suffered because of this. " The golden locked fighter began and then flashed a grin. She was always eager to carry out a mission. Seriousness was to her eyes though. She knew this was serious and was no game. It never was, right? Or if so, a surely deadly one. One not to be taken lightly.

"You've been to the Main street for more than the money right?" Dakota pried , hinting at whether the target's had been sighted and at any relevant information found out about them. She carefully tightened one of her loose braids after lacing strands of hair together like rope. She had only eaten half her meal. Raven haired Akame sat next to her , eyed the bowl hungrily. Naturally as if she knew without looking she pushed the bowl towards her with her other hand. More munching soon followed. This made Lubbock laugh which earned him a glare from Najenda.

Meanwhile Leone nodded respectively to Daki at her question. "Mmhm! That's right! Gamal is an ugly old oil merchant who is always out committing crimes. He works with Ogre of the Imperial Police to frame someone else to make it look like they committed the crime. The girl who asked us to take this mission was devasted to find that her fiance had been wrongly killed." She started off in an enthusiastic tone and ended it seriously.

"But Ogre is apart of the police. Surely he wouldn't agree to this!?" Tatsumi exclaimed , green eyes wide and hair a little stood on end. Such horrors went on in the city and this was just the start, clearly. What had he signed up for? But no,he was glad he did. He wanted to help rid this world of such corruption.

"Ogre will have had a good relationship with Gamal, its easy to get through to someone when you know what they want and how to get it. Gamal will have for sure bribed him with alcohol and money. I've seen that Ogre around. Disgusting. Always drunken most evening's after his daily patrols. Still knows how to keep a tactful mind though. He is a strong opponent, but he forgets that its not just about strength and power when it comes to a fight." Dakota explained turning her head slightly and glancing to the young male, their new member. Her braids dangled. They weren't always braids of course but its just sometimes what she did with her long strands that she had in blue ribbons. The braids often fell out during battles but the the 2 ribbons always stayed holding the strands together.

"Haha Daki is exactly right! Tatsumi. You can join. Gamal will be an easy target. Ogre won't be though." Leone winked and gave a slight toothy grin. The lioness could probably handle the captain easy, Dakota as well perhaps who mainly used speed and illusion. Opponents often played stupid to that. "Okay Im ready! Whos joining me? Will I have Gamal then yeah?" Tatsumi shot out the questions.

General Najenda laughed and drew out smoke from her pipe and practically blew it into his face. She was smiling in a sassy like fashion and was shaking her head a little. "The task is supposed to be a challenge for you Tatsumi, we need to see if you're worthy." She laughed. "Ogre will test that for us. Akame is too well known , Dakota and Leone you will see to Gamal and see that Tatsumi at least finds Ogre then just leave it to him." She winked and nodded to them both of which returned the nod. Dakota arose to her feet. "I shall retrieve my weapons, we should leave right away." She announced and calmly yet quickly sauntered out of the kitchen.

Tatsumis eyes were wide again. This was it. It was finally happening and an aphinany hit him as he thought about what he was really about to do. His task at hand: to kill.. or as in Akames words ..eliminate Captain Ogre.

Weapons to backs ( Well except Leones ) they travelled together, setting down the hill. Early evening had dawned , sunset was occuring splashing the skies with a dark orange and flickering shadows. Side by side were : Leone, Dakota and Tatsumi.

Dakota was wearing a dark burgundy hooded long cloak over her usual attire of black. Green scarf laced around her neck like always. The hood was drawn up over her head.

Tatsumi was also wearing a cloak that was similar but was not as long, were smaller and was brown in colour, exactly the same shade as his hair.

Leone rocked her usual look, sassy and raring to go.

They reached the Main Street and paused by a lamp posted in the middle of the fork of a pavement that spun off in two separate directions. "Ogre will be leaving the Inkeep at this time, down that way. " The holder of Concubine Shadow informed and she pointed with her slim hand towards the left direction , Light still hitting from the sky but shadows casted from the buildings sent darkness down the pathway.

"Good luck Tatsumi! We will leave this to you! Come on Daki, let's go get Gamal!"

With that Leone grabbed Dakota by the shoulder and dragged her off in the rught direction. Tatsumi with now left alone. Taking in a deep breathe, he set off down the pathway...

As Leone and Dakota walked down the right pathway flickering shadows also cast over it. Dakota kept her hood up.

"Ogre will be hard to kill. Leone, I know you're attached to Tatsumi already, are you prepared to lose him? You know we must always be prepared to lose others, as hard as it is." Daki uttered softly and kept facing forward, not looking directly at her lioness fried whom who was so like a sister to her.

"Oh of course Daki! You know I ain't so stupid aha! But I have great faith in Tatsumi. Something tells me he won't die yet." She flashed a smile, keeping gaze focused forward as well. "I know you're trying to prepare me, its kind of ya like always, but there's really no need, don't worry!"

Dakota breifly glanced at her and only nodded , blinking once slowly, gaze deep blue and calm in such a light.

Lithe like Panthers they flitted to a rooftop suddenly and silently , Dakota's cloak flowing behind her like a bat. It was easy for her to be silent, Leone not so much. But no one heard all the same. Dakota crouched and looked down over the edge scouting the below area with her irises.

"Whatcha see sis?" Holder of Lionel asked , eyes sparking. Sis was a term she used on those she considered family.

"Some of his friends loitering around. I seen em before. What rats they are too. They practically act as his bodyguards for that fat rat." She answered.

"We both know they ain't innocent neither eh? Ya know what to do Daki-Chan. Take em out sis. " Leone winked.

"Right."

"We will surprise Gamal soon enough. Silence is key."

"Silence is key." Dakota repeated. Though that may not go to plan.

She unsheathed Gold Dragon the great ancient Samurai, longest in the world. She didn't fully take it out of her sheath yet, she jumped and swooped down on one and at the same time shen pulled out the katana and it glided through the man's neck , slicing it clean off. Dakota landed beside his body as it fell to the ground headless , her sword stuck out past her side, the swiping sound it had made rung clean through the air. The tip dripped with red , a small puddle surrounding it on the ground on which it lightly touched.

More crimson pulsed out of the neck.

The second man quickly turned at the sudden feel of movement, pulling out a dagger, but as fast as a cheetah , Dakota took one step forward , a dark tint to her eye and then in a matter of precisely 3 seconds she disappeared into purple tinted black smoky shadows and suddenly was to the other side of him. At the same time as this , the swiping sound of her Katana was heard and suddenly..his head also fell off. Just like the other.

"Too slow." She commented dryly and then stood straight drawing her sword up, it scraped across the groin slightly, blood smeared one Side of it, having a slight shine to it as the last of the suns rays hit the blade.

It was then that Gamal walked out of his house and witnessed his two friends dead in the space before the steps leading to his door. His eyes widened and he appeared to make a choking sound. Leone was no longer to the rooftop but instead was scaling the it he buildings and jumped on top of his house suddenly. She was in her Lionel form now, golden hair now longer, ears sprouting from her head. Her fists were paws with claws now. Even her teeth were like a lions. She crouched poising on the roof and was bent over the front door. She watched with a grin to her face, her Thai swaying eagerly.

Dakota sheathed Gold Dragon away as quick as a switchblade and then drew out her secondary katana; Silvertongue. She swiped it teasingly in the air in front of the bold man's face and raised her brows at him.

He choked again. "You killed my men! They..they were my friends!" He gasped.

"And how many innocent people have you had killed for your crimes Gamal?" She pressed ignoring his sudden cry. "Many have lost their loved ones because of you, now you know how it feels. But just like you and unlike those poor families, your friends were not innocent. They helper you with your crimes and Ogre let you off easy because you gifted him with rotten treasures. Now you must pay the price." Dakota hissed.

"W-who are you...? Wait..you're one of them aren't you? One of Night Raid.."

"Tch..." he was stupid as he was scared. He was no fighter either and had clearly been drinking too much recently. He was all jittery and wobbling back and forth in front of her. Leone had to resist snorting. That would spoil the surprise.

"You will die today. Or at least someday, but I'm sure today will be the day." She sounded so cold. His life was nothing to her, just another corrupted piece of heart. Laid to waste, he could have become so much more but no. He was reduced to this. So rotten.

"You're gonna kill me? B but.."

"No not I. But I'll join the fun. " she answered and with that she leapt forward and slashed her Katana at one of his legs causing him to stumble and begin to head backwards.

At that moment , Leone leaped. "Time to come face to face with your punishment!" She roared and landed square on his shoulders and gripped his neck with both paws, she wrestled him to the ground and as they both seemed to fall she twisted his neck and snapped it. A last choke came from him.

Leone climbed off and over his body now slumped to the floor. A shocked expression of horror still stitched his face.

"Well thats one down! I wonder if the second has be successfully eliminated by our Tatsumi... "

"Lets go find out." Dakota suggested and put her sword away after swiping it clean against her cloak.

Poor Gamal.

Poor Ogre too.

And now currently he was Laying with several slashes and wounds of being skewerd by answord crosshatched his entire chest and upper half of the body.

Tatsumi was walking away coldly feeling no remorse at his actions...

He was truly one of them now.


	4. Kill Your Cares

KILL YOUR CARES

Dakota stood in howling wind as she waited, surprising ly the hood of her cl oak was managing to stay on her head. Leone stood next to her and was holding the head of Gamal in one hand. After their little battle she had ripped it from his body with her bare hands. She was formidablely strong.

Soon Tatsumi made his way into view.

Dakota glanced down at him, eyes thinning slightly. Her silvery white hair flowing in the harsh breeze. Her long strands were no longer in braids. They had untangled themselves.

"You're alive." She breathed.

"Aha! You're definitely one of us now Tatsumi!" Leone chuckled from behind smiling greatly like usual.

"Yeah.. you were right Dakota. He thought his strength would lead to his victory but it didn't." Tatsumi replied.

"It slowed him down because its not all he should have relied on." Daki agreed quietly. The wind had settled a bit now. Only a whistle of a sound now and then. It was dark.

"You should remember that too. Our opponents always teach us something."

He nodded and made a note in his head to bare that in mind always.

"Aye let's head back now yeah? Akame will be pleased you're still with us Tatsumi." Then lioness of the group suggested , her golden eyes flared with satisfaction and also relief hidden under. She was glad he was alive still.

Daki was too.

As they got back to base they were greeted with warm smiles and smoke. Najenda blew smoke right in Tatsumis face as she stood right by him and produced a wide grin with mouth open. "Eh Tatsumi, I congratulate you on your first mission and now I properly welcome you to Night Raid, I trust that you will serve us faithfully and well done for your first mission.I knew you had it in you." Her voice was comforting and husky , deep yet soft. Everyone felt at ease with her and she was the kind of boss you could joke with.

Tatsumi coughed during this as the smoke filled his lungs. "Th-Th a..nks --..!"

Everyone laughed.

Bulat patted him on the back from behind , chuckling. "We will make more of a man out of you yet!

Tatsumi coughed again, eyes wide.

Dakota snorted a little, hands across her chest.

"Get some rest now. Mine is taking you out tomorrow." Najenda spoke again with a light smile.

But the next morning didn't go to plan.

Lubba was setting up his threads as traps as usual and making sure that they were all secure in their places.

He did this often and had thread traps set out throughout the whole of the Forest surrounding Night Raid's Base.

His threads were a part of his Imperial Arms: Cross Tail which could be used in multiple ways both defensively and for attack.

It was also used of course, to capture enemies.

Dakota was watching his back as a precaution. She was perched In one of the trees overseeing some of the land while Lubba was working away behind her on the ground. She also just simply liked to spend time with him. He was often silly in character, a bit of an idiot and a bit of a flirt but she was used to his antics and loved him all the same.

"Ayyye Daki-Chan , how's the view up there?" He asked cheerily as he looped another thread. The threads were not easy to see at all and you had to look hard so even Night Raid had to be careful.

"Enlighening." She breathed. Everything was casted in beautiful sunlight. The waters of the distant stream g glistened. "And quiet until you spoke." She added in slight tease.

"You love silence too much I think haha!" The green haired flirt chuckled.

"Silence can be both beautiful or deadly. Lubba..Everything feel right to you at the moment..?" The air didn't feel right to her all of a sudden.

It felt...ominous.

Lubbock stood up straight and stretched his hands behind him, a bone cracked lightly. "Huuuuh?"

"Maybe it's just me but.. I think Tatsumi may have invited trouble. But no ones seen him, right? She mused out loud, blue optics flickering across the landscape. Suddenly movement caught her eye. She was right. She didn't give time for Lubba to answer.

"Lubba, fetch the others. Alert boss. We've got intruders." She spurted out lowly and seriously, Her eyes narrowing.

"Man, did somebody really manage to find our base?" He asked rhetorically and then turned and sped away to the trees instantly.

Dakota lifted herself swiftly from the tree by jumping silently off it. She was wearing a black jacket today, hood attached in softer material. The hood flapped a little behind her be for resting still again.

She leapt throug the Forest lithely like a leopard stalking its prey. Eyes scanning around her.

It was weird how she felt that she was the one being perused. In the past she had been.

They had never stopped searching for her...

But these were different people now and she wasn't the only target.

All of Night Raid were.

Two men reached within her sights ploughing thriugh the undergrowth. They hadn't seen her. She slowed a little and crept towards them stealthily.

She was like a panther.

Dressed all in black.

Silent and strong.

When near enough she carefully drew out her sword Gold Dragon.

The men paused and stiffened and she stepped out into the clearing they were in. "Dont just think you can come on strolling in. " She spoke darkly and then darted forward towards one slashing Gold Dragon across his chest with one hand,so powerfully that it drove right through. Intestines spilled out along with rippling crimson.

Deep red blood.

He gagged and coughed up more blood and slid fast falling to the floor. Flicks of blood hit on Dakota's cheek and she turned swiftly to face the other whom who was already running towards her. She stood and scraped her Katana across the ground ans then held it upright, tip touching the ground. She waited for him to reached her.

Then just seconds before he reached her, she took a small step forward and then a vapour of shadows erupted and she vanished into them. She then reappeared by a tree a few metres behind him. As she landed then she did back flip and he spun around in terror. He ran at her again and she took out Silvertongue blocking his attack with it and the pushed , driving him backwards followed by a harsh kick to the shin of his leg.

He let out a gasp of pain and quickly grabbed his legwithboth hands m dropping his blade. She glided forward and swiped the secondary katana through his neck, during this he made a last minute attempt to stop her before the blade hit through and managed to throw the dagger at her chest. As her blade went through her neck however, shadows came again as she twisted around fast, the dagger making only a slight tear to her hood instead of hitting her chest.

The minute she was on the opposite end of the clearing and shook her sword behjnd her shaking some of the blood off. During all this she had somehow managed to put Gold Dragon away.

It was a wonder to enemies but she was so quick for them to be able to tell.

Concubine Shadow aided in that.

Meanwhile the pitter-patter of running feet sounded throughout the forest.

Bulat. Mine. Tatsumi. Sheele. Leone. Akame. Najenda was at base , guarding it. She was talking to Lubbock through an earphone speaker.

"They must have been pretty smart to locate us I'll give them that, which is why it is important to eradicate them immediately. Lubba, how many are there?" She asked as She drew smoke from her pipe. She was sat to her chair.

"Eh,I sense about 8 in the area right now but there could be more." He answered.

"Right. Do your best Night Raid, make sure all fall. I'm sure Dakota has already taken care of a few by this point. I'll leave the rest to you." The speaker cut off.

Lubbock turned and split from the others and soon the whole group had split from each other. Though Tatsumi stayed with Bulat.

"Just get a feel from the battle you got it Tatsumi? You're not used to group fighting yet but it'll be fine. " He winked at him. "Oh and you call me bro if you wanna..or handsome ~" Another wink.

"HUUUH!?"

Bulat laughed. "Ah! Don't let me distract you Tatsumi! Now.. let's go!" He turned slightly and ran towards 3 men.

"Watch this Tatsumi.. ...INNNNCURSIO!" He called loudly and then transformed into a powerful armoured suit and mask.

Tatsumi was taken aback. So it was Bulat that night in Incursio. The night where he was at the mansion with that wretched girl.

He watched in amazement as Bulat took them down. Blood danced like rain to the skies and decorated the Sandy ground.

The cries of the men filled his ears.

This life was surrounded by death.

'This..this is the power of Night Raid.'

Back in Dakota's area, she strayed by the cave.

Lubbock was inside dealing with a woman strung up in his threads,

They were poised. Threatening. Threatening to the strike. And he held them there on her. They were like snakes. About to strike at any moment.

The girl was begging. Screaming. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She realised now that she had made a big mistake. And she clearly did not want to die.

"D-don't kill me ..please! I..I won't say a-anything I swear! P-please let me live!"

Even Dakota could hear her wailing from all the way out here.

"Im afraid that wont do." Lubba sighed.

She stopped listening and scanned the area. Suddenly she felt movement close by behind her directly. She activated her imperial arms quickly and vanished soon appearing to the entrance of the cave but was facing away from it and now looking at the man before her. The man laughed wickedly as if he could sense his victory.

But what was strange was that he looked very familiar to Dakota.

Her white hair wavered in the breeze. Eyes burned coldly. A blue fire.

He had his hair in dreads and two black tribal marks were underneath each eye.

"Taj." She suddenly said.

"Ah Dakota..so this is where the white devil has been all these years...with Night Raid huh? Your father ran away too. What a coward. What a pity." He spoke in a crazy like tone.

"You were with Shanti. So she knows where I am." She said in a barely audible tone. She blinked once. Twice.

"I haven't seen Shanti for many years. I'm with a new group now but oh! How this is a delightful moment!"

She was only half paying attention to his words, one of her eyes had strayed to behind him a little off to the left. A faint glint gave it away. A set of Lubbas threads were there. This gave her an idea.

"Shanti knows where all her subordinates are."She said half to herself. It didn't matter If he hadn't seen her. She must know. Didn't she mark them with magic all those years back? Daki was sure she did.

"What does it matter. You will die now anyways. You don't need to worry about her killing you. I will gladly do that instead." He grinned , twisting his axe again and again.

"Don't be so sure that you will win." She advised and tilted her head slightly. She drew out Silvertongue for a moment to make him thin that she would attempt to strike him.

"Lets dance."She uttered and then made a small dash forward and vanished into shadows.

His eyes widened a little. "Ah so you're acquired some kind of power since we last met... "

She was poised in a tree , he only needed to look to his right to see her...

She jumped and glided through the air and did a pirhouette , she shot downwards to his head , with Gold Dragon now in hand. Her plan was to skewer right through the middle of his head. But she was prepared that it might go wrong.

In the last minute he crouched a little, looking up at her and swerved his axe overn his head blocking Her attacked sending her bouncing backwards, she crashed to the ground, the katana clanking. Still holding it she quickly did a barrel roll and flipped upwards whilst pulling out Silvertongue again and gliding it in front of her as he now had reached her and attempted to his her with the axe. To no avail it banged against Silvertongue.

She pushed against him once again and then did a barrel roll before seeming to evaporate. Doing a backflip as she reappeared she crosshatched both blades across his back, he screeched in agony and feel flat on his face.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to be so cocky?" She mused raising a brow and pushed Silvertongue back in its hold on her back. He coughed up sand. "Damn...you..!" He lifted his head off the ground and tried to get to his knees. She stored forward and stood on him with one foot and then whacked him to the back of his head with Gold Dragon. His head snapped in the middle by the impact, causing an earsplitting sound ringing out. Bloody entrails poured through the gap. Taj was dead.

She puffed out a breathe and drew a sword up just as Lubbock came out of the cave.

"God, this job sucks sometimes.. I had to kill a woman aaah. Why did a woman have to be stupid like that? And corrupt." He complained , shaking his head.

"Quit whining. Theres more out there."Daki said briskly reaching an arm behind her and sliding away the biggest katana. She turned and headed back into the forest.

Something was on her mind, he could tell.

"Aw Daki..." He sighed and gazed after her in concern before deciding to follow her.

Meanwhile Mine was on a small clifftop looking over. She was holding Pumpkin , her imperial arms of which was a rifle that increased in firepower the more danger the user was in.

She charged it up ready and then set it straight , a part of it resting to her shoulder. She aimed straight ahead to a man in the distance. Suddenly a different enemy ran at her and came dangerously close before a pair of gigantic scissors clamped downwards cutting him off -quite literally- . Scarlet exploded in both directions. Mine turned to see a girl in purple standing there, glasses glinting. Sheele.

"Thanks Sheele! Im well fired up now!" She grinned in determination focusing back to the man on the opposite side of the cliff getting further and further away. She aimed , concentrating hard and then fired. A massive missile like sound radioed out as a bullet surrounded by fire hoamed on the enemy, hitting him right through the head.

"Mhmhm! Nice one Mine." Sheele commented smiling, her voice calm quiet and sweet. Sheele looked so innocent even though she wasn't. None were.

Leone in the distance had heard the shot and a wide smile plastered her face. "Ah Mines at it with her expert sniping!" She commented to herself and clenched a bloody fist. It pulsed, blood still oozing. It was still fresh from her last kill. Nothing gets past a lion.

Akame meanwhile was to the edge of their territory, near the beginning. She stood still, long raven hair flapping in the breeze like a pair of ravens wings. Three men were walking towards her.

"She can't take on three at once. This should be easy boys." Said one.

"Cant believe we found their base. Night Raid aren't as well hidden as they thought."said the second.

"Aha now let's take care of thi--" but the third was cut off as Akame had rushed forward , running between two and slashing Murasame her demon sword against all three of them with full force.

Time seemed to still for a moment. Then all three coughed at the same time, blood spurting out before then falling to the ground dead.

Night Raid had successfully filtered out the intruders.

Half an hour later, all members were back at based standing around Najendas chair of which she was sat in. "No trace of any others?" She asked Lubbock , blowing smoke in his direction.

"None boss! All taken care of!"

She nodded. "I hope you're not all too tired after that. You did good today, all of you."She smiled , nodding once again, this time to all of them respectively.

Nightfall soon fell. As always Dakota was the last to sleep. She sat outside in one of the trees gazing out towards the night sky. Did Shanti know she was here..? Whether it would be sooner or later, she knew she'd have to face her again. The enchantress couldn't live.

There was a full moon out tonight, a lilac like glow surrounding it. The sky a beautiful indigo.

"Ahhhhh I thought I'd find you out here."Lubba said walking up to the tree, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Lubba? Hmph. You're usually asleep by now."She commenter quietly still looking out to the skies and lightly swinging her legs to and fro.

"Yeah... you seemed a little off from earlier. You didn't know that guy did you?

"I did. But he's taken care of. However..someone else he associated with is out there. She is the cause of my greatest tragedy."She whispered, her gaze falling a little.

His gaze fell too then. He knew of her past. He sighed a little.

He the Looked back up and pulled a sad smile as she cast a glance at him, blinking slowly. "Well when the day comes, I'll be there to aid you." He blinked his green eyes with promise.

She nodded. "Keep living then." She kept her tone in a whisper giving a slight smile back.

"You too."

The morning dawned slowly. Sweet birds sang. Tatsumi stretched awake. "Uuuugh...training with Mine today. Wonder what that will be like." He mused out loud to himself. As he headed the door of his room, Sheele was walking down the hallway with Dakota.

"Tatsumi is settling in well don't you think?"The purple locked woman asked Daki giving a small smile. She had already grown a soft spot for the newest member it seemed.

"Yes. He is handling it all well. I just hope he doesn't die."

Sheele giggled a little. "You sound just like Akame."

"Hes Important now right? I don't want any of you to die. But..I guess that's true."Dakota gave a slight chuckle of agreement.

"How do you think he will fare with Mine?" She asked then in amusement, twirling one of her violet strands. Her hair was like lavender.

"Well..He has to go through the process of getting her up fist..."She laughed then.

Tatsumi suddenly appeared out the door.

He walked towards the two as he saw them.

"I thought Mine would be waiting for me?"He queried, tilting his head a little to the side.

"A subordinate fetches their superior as Najenda would say."Dakota commented.

"Youve got to go wake her..I should warn you though, she's not a morning person."Sheele giggled again like earlier.

He sighed. "Greaaaat..."

"Aha good luck Tatsumi." Called Najenda coming up behind them, the clank of her boots thudding against the ground. She stood beside Dakota now. She was smiling with amusement.

Tatsumi didn't look too pleased at the thought of waking Mine up. She seemed to be always yelling at him and he didn't really wanna go through that first thing in the morning. But well what choice did he have? Sighing he begrudgingly strode off to the pinkheads room.

"Dakota, Sheele I'm glad I found you two this morning actually. There's a small mission I'd like you both to take care of." Najenda Turned her violet gaze to them. Silver braid swaying behind her back.

"Come with me."

Tatsumi reached a door decorated in a pale blossom colour.

He then sighed , reaching out an arm and knocking on The door whislt calling her name and then let himself in only to be gobsmacked. He froze In his place, Mine was awake , dressing in front of him.

Pink knickers and bra. Her eyes widened and for a moment the two just stared at each other with enlarged eyeballs. Then her eyes narrowed and fury soon quickly filled them. She suddenly grabbed her rifle from the side of her bed and let out a roar of anger.

"N-no..! Mine! MINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON--!!!"

BAM.

A huge explosion sounded throughout The base and The entire wall behind Tatsumi crumbled and fell apart. Mine had attempted to shoot him and literally missed by a centimetre. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"HMPH! That's exactly what I was trying to do!" She retorted still clearly infuriated.

Meanwhile Lubba outside could hear The two arguing. He sighed and flipped back his lush pale mossy green strands with his hand. He secured his goggles over then , it made for a perfect head band.

"Maaaaan , do all the chicks round here gotta complain?"

"Complain? Who says I complain?" Came Leones tone filled with laughter before she then swatted him round the head with her hand , ruining his look he just did.

"MAAAN WHY LEONE!"

She only laughed loud and hard.

Dakota scouted through the undergrowth , dark rich burgundy cloak flowing behind her trailing silently on the ground. Hood drawn up over her head, resting neatly over her silvery white strands. Her longer ones once again braided.

Black attire Still worn as well , green scarf shifting with each movement. She was like another wildcat of the group. Leone being the lion, her being the elusive panther.

A violet dressed woman followed behind her. Night Raid was pretty much all colour coded.

Sheele with purple. Dakota with black. Leone , yellow. Lubba, green and so on.

"Najenda had a rough idea where the mansion was , didn't she?"Sheele asked calmly as she switched her head to several spots around her, keeping an eye out through her glasses.

"Right. We shouldn't miss it. It's the Prime Ministers relative after all. Though a distant relative , he will still have the biggest place you can think of aside from the Emporers reside."Daki answered softly. They were walking slowly. They just had to find the place and the area surrounding it. Discover any traps , find its weak points.

An easy task, but they had to be careful.

"I've got your back."She said then nodding to her. Guards could be around and Dakota had to focus. She was going to detect traps and make observations while Sheele was set as her lookout.

Dakota was still cautious of herself though.

It was midday. Mine would be taking Tatsumi around the town currently.

Supposedly 'training him.'

"I bet Mine's took Tatsumi shopping. She told me the other day she needed more clothes." She giggled quietly then , a smile so sweet. Sweet as a ripe delicate plum coloured grape.

"Tatsumi won't be pleased, aha. "Dakota rolled her eyes in amusement and then paused.She crouched down and felt some of the ground with her hand. "Singular bomb here...Sheele stay put."

She drew out her longest samurai ; the blade both silver and gold tinted. She took a couple steps back and then made a dart forward and jumped. In mid-jump she was ingulved into her dancing shadows swirled with the very air itself. She reappeared 5 metres ahead of her original leap spot and struck out her blade towards the ground. The tip landed in the ground with a thud while Dakota balanced on top of it with both feet and hands , her cloak fanning out behind her. Not even a second later an small explosion kicked up earth and trees 5 metres from her. The tip of The blade had sent vibrations through the ground from the impact of her jump, triggering the bomb, though only small would still kill any person in range. Gold Dragon shook a little but still remained in place. Any closer , Dakota would have at least gotten some sort of injury.

Sheele meanwhile had gone back 5 metres her end and was stood to a tree, her giant pair of panda scissors held out in one hand. She looked around her calmly yet quickly for any enemies of which may have been alerted. The wind died down along with Dakotas cloak and with that she hopped off her sword and swiped it off the ground, her divine white hair billowing as she did so and then falling flat once again. She slid it away and replaced it with Silvertongue. It's silver blade had a slight electric blue sheen to it. She twirled i5 around in her hand a few times, the swooping sound of the bewitiful weapon sounding out along with the gesture. "Lets continue. I feel that we are close." She mouthed over to Sheele who silently skipped over to her, keeping her scissors in hand.

The day was a little less bright now but the Sun was still stunningly visible. As they proceeded forward no doubt like Dakota had suspected, some men prowled towards them. "Sheele. Let's do this." She uttered under her breath in dermnation.

'Remember there was always known to be 5 guards. But there is another 5 as well. No one where near as skilled but experts from killing underground...take them out.' Najendas voice rang in her head. They had said the bombs.

Bombs.

No doubt there were more out there. They'd set them off after.

Sheele suddenly didn't look so innocent. Her pretty light poundery purple eyes turned to slits. She gripped her imperial arms. Extase.

She stepped by Dakota's side. "Right."

The men charged , all had spears. Dakota pirhouetted into the air and Sheele swung Extase around 180 degrees and then opened it wide.

The white haired femora landed on one half of the scissors her foot covering the panda sticker and then did a front flip , launching herself forward going into shadows and then disappeared.

Her new location not yet known to the men.

At the same time as this , Sheele had clamped the scissors shut the moment Dakota had leapt off and had caught one of the men in the middle of it. Intestines trailed out and his head rolled forward, eyes bulging. She opened them again and surged on to fight the others. Many had worried expressions. 3 out of the remaining 4. After a few minutes Dakota appeared out of nowhere from the sky surging downward , the wind blowing through her , she sliced one of the men's heads off and she landed pass them. She then disappeared and reappeared several times in a matter of seconds so it appeared she was flitting and slashed at each men she appeared against, wounding them brutally. She kept her main focus to two , leaving the third and final one to Sheele.

She was so fast they could barely keep up with her. 3 last moves.

One.

Winding them to the sides. Gasps sounded.

Two.

A hack to the knees as she glided past them both before doing a back flip now facing both of them kneeling to the floor.

In her last set of Concubine Shadow moves she slid out gold Dragon and then dropped down to the floor skidding towards them as lightning speed. As she reached them she leant back , fanning her arms and blades out , Gold Dragon hit ones neck at exactly the same time as Silvertongue had hit the other. She then rears up and came to a halt , now kneeling to the floor breathing hard. Sheele had already killed the other.

They had done it.

Spears scattered the area , one stuck in some tree branches. It looked like a mini war scene. In truth you could say that's what it was. Sheele was also breathing a little heavily. She came over and kneeled beside her friend, placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Wow Dakota, I forgot how fast you could use Concubine Shadow." She breathed and smiled kindly. "We did it. And would you like at that, there's a Apple tree right over there to reward us. "

Dakota smiled and leant back lying to the ground, she laid her swords beside her and folded her arms over behind her head.

"Fetch the apples will ya?" She gave a small wink.

Back in the main street amongst all the mounds of shopping he had to carry, Tatsumi had learnt that some of Night Raid was known to the public. Akame, Sheele and Bulat couldn't wonder the streets out in the open due to having been seen in action and son people knew they were of Night Raid.

No one had a clue about Mine though. And certainly not him either. As the two were walking back , they suddenly heard the bells chime.

People began to murmur and shuffle towards the centre of the city.

"Whats going on?" He questioned his superior. She looked at him and then motioned him to follow her and the rest of the ground.

Tatsumi soon realised what it was. They stood still. "This is a public execution , Tatsumi. All those people you we strapped to wood? They defied the capital. Just like me. Just like you. Just like us.

But I'm going to make it all the way. I'm going to survive and see this through to the end. They won't get me."

A fierce determination and willingness to her voice.

Sunset slowly rolled in. Dusk settling in.

Dakota and Sheele had detected all the bombs that could possibly hit Night Raid later on tonight If they hadn't been found. They had also located the mansion. Not long after killing the men in fact. They were leaning against a peach tree now, sucking their teeth into the delicious tender fruit.

Dakota then pushed herself off away from the tree and proceeded to walk back as she finished her peach.

"I'll bring some back for the others!" Sheele called and gathered some easy enough to carry, then following her friend and team member.

"We did well today, Sheele. Now just gotta get through tonight. The peaches will be a treat." She shot her a smile.

1 hour later they had skimmed their way all the way back to camp. The sky was cascaded over in colours of dark ombre and tinted indigo now, fireflies filtered through the trees. The sound of a frog could be heard from the ever flowing river that stretched out into a lake. Everything seemd calm and at ease. But as an assassin Dakota could already feel the pretension of what was to come.

Now the silver tinted white locked girl sat to a log around the fire next to Leone and Lubbock and Sheele. To the other side was Tatsumi, Mine, Bulat, Akame and Najenda.

Each of them had a peach to their hands from what Sheele and Daki had brought back earlier.

"Ah these are so good! It's a wonder how you managed to carry so many Sheele!"Lubba chuckled before digging in for another bite. They were real juicy.

"Haha bet ya dropped them several times , aye girl?"Leone chipped in as she finished hers.

Sheele was highly clumsy and the extremely energetic blonde had presumed correctly.

In the end , Dakota had to help her.

Sheele blushed a little. "Oops!" She covered her mouth with one hand.

They all laughed a little.

The boss lifted her greenish mechanical hand upwards to draw their attention to her. She cast a glance to the sky. Once all were looking her way, she lifted it back down and cast her light purple glance over them all. "Now, Night Raid. Listen up. Relaxed evening is over and its time to kill Iokal. Earlier I sent Sheele and Dakota to scout the area, locate robe mansion and set off any traps that may be laid out for us. Thanks to their success part one of the mission has been complete. Now for the night ahead, we must get rid of Iokal , whom is Prime Minister Honest's distant relative. We must also rid this land of his 5 guards who are greatly trained in martial arts. They have also partook in the brutal beatings of woman with Iokal. This must be put to an end. Fast. I'm counting on you." Witht that she stood.

"All of you."

Wind rushed through the forest as several silhouettes dashed through, spurring up dirt and causing leaves to swirl endlessly. A percent half moon's light leaked through. The sky a darkened deep abyss blue.

Dakota lead the way, her cloak flowing behind her. Deep burgundy. So close to a dark blood.

Following behind came another cloak, a cloak of pale mossy green. Lubbock.

Then a dashing violet, with glinting scissors larger than any other. Sheele.

Leone and Akame next along with Bulat.

Just as they were heading to the very centre of the mansion itself, Tatsumi and Mine reached a hilltop amongst trees. It gave a perfect view of the adorned japanese building embroidered in beautifully lit lamps and small fires. The pigtailed sniper hopped forward and then crouched. "You better keep your eye on this Tatsumi. This Is what a REAL assassination looks like." She loaded the rifle ready and then set herself ready. She took aim and zoomed in on the mansion. She squinted and remained to be deathly still. Locked and focused. Locked and loaded.

Ready.

Tatsumi watched her in both shock and in amazement. It was like she was in her own world now and he wasn't there. She was so concentrated. "Woah.."He breathed. He then looked out to the mansion. The door opened. There he was. Iokal. Surrounds by what appeared to be normal civilians.

"Wait Mine you'll kill those innocent people too!!"

But at the moment he spoke, she fired Pumpkin. A shot of travelling fire zoomed out and hoamed straight in on Iokal hitting him directly, a huge explosion followed and suddenly the beautiful building..was really quite a wrecked one. It's entrance and stairs now crumbled. It looked like a ruin.

What a beaitiful tragedy as Dakota would describe.

"Ah Pumpkin packs quite a punch doesn't she, Tatsumi?" Mine turned to him with a satisfying smile.

Down right at the mansion in amonsgt the trees, blades cut through the air..and skin. Sheele clamped a guards legs in half with Extase while Leone was propped up on his shoulders , paws to neck, giving a toothy grin with her cat like teeth.

Lubbock held a guard to strings and pulled tight, blood lines spreading like stitches to his wrists. Dakota did a run up to the same guard and did a flip and vanished only then appearing again less than a millisecond later upside down over his head. Silvertongue held to both hands she drove it down through his skull. "Ah as skilful and cool as ever Daki!"Lubba winked during the midst of a spray of red.

Bulat crushed two guards in one go near by, Incursio in full strength.

Akame whipped past between the two deaths and swiped at the last guard at rapid speed with Murasame , the demon sword. A petrified scream sounded. He fell to the floor, still alive however.

Leone growled in satisfaction. "Hey hey lemme finish him!"She twitched a ear and jumped to her feet. Then man she and Sheele worked on fell to the floor in a puddle.

Dakota drew her sword out of her opponents head and fanned it out to her side , flicking off the majority of the blood. Akame raised hers again as she did so. The man looked up at her.

Her crimson gaze glinted down at him.

"This ones hers."Dakota voiced.

The man gripped his bleeding chest in pain. He could not stand.

"You've ruined the lifes of so many woman by aiding your master. Now hi, and all your men are dead.

You have no respect for life so why should you have any right to it?

Corruption must end.

And that means, so must you." Akame spoke darkly. A deadly swipe of the blade sounded again.

Gurgle. Choke.

A sudden head drop, a quick blood bath.

A voice of Dakota came again.

"And even as we who chose this life may be damned to die, we do not live for us. We use such a bad act on those who deserve it, to kill it all and ..

To kill our cares."

Fallen blossoms of a nearby blossom tree whisked through the air and through her glowing white locks. Tragic and beautiful.


	5. Kill The Imperial Arms User

Through dimly lit al

leys a shadow loomed over the pathway of yellow-orange tinted stone. The shadows figure followed and out in the stony clearing of the street came along the posters of a wall.

Wanted.

The faces of a few only all too familiar. All aligned perfectly next to one another. The figure halted by them and took a glance to one only. One in particular.

Such an intricate and well detailed drawing to an artist's eye. A vivid and accurate representation even it were only just black, white and Gray. A slim figure, determined face. Eyes with the look of eliminate. Long flowing hair like a ravens wing, and as dark as one too in colour. Glinting narrow eyes that if in colour they would be red-Brown. Like the colour of dark dark blood.

It was none other than Akame of Night Raid and this one had his sights on her...

Sunshine seemed to dawn on the base of the assassins camp so often.

Sometimes Tatsumi wished it wouldn't. The heat made him even more hot when deep in practice.

"Lifting this huge ass sword is making me hot enough! This Sun's not helping!!" He exclaimed and mustered up his strength as he took about his twentieth turn to swing the sword.

"You have to learn and be able to fight in all weather conditions Tats." Daki said as she swerved up beside him and gave him a fierce kick towards the nearest tree. "GAH-!" Thud. He collapsed at the roots and dasily looked up at the white hair flowing female. Her piercing ocean optics sparked with satisfaction and amusement.

"Got to be ready for anything, expected the unexpected!"She winked and then strode over to him, soon holding out her hand down to him , assisting him in standing once again.

He took it and rose to his feet puffing.

"You certainly are mysterious I'll give you that Daki, jeez.." Tatsumi grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

She chuckled wryly.

without hardly any recovery time , Bulat then swooped in tackling him into a wrestle.

"Come on Tatsumi! Gotta make you big and strong eh!? Even more ..badass~?" He said smoothly with enthusiasm. Tatsumis cheeks reddened.

Was he hitting on him again!?

"No time for that. Tatsumi. Come! It's time to prepare breakfast." Came a call from Akame. All three turned their heads to look at her. She was wearing an apron and had her hair tied back.

"See you there."Dakota nodded to her and to Tatsumi as he managed to escape Bulats grasp and speed after her.

Bowls of food in which included lots of rice was placed to the table neatly as Akame and Tatsumi finished their cooking. The wonderful aroma spread even to outside soon reminding Dakota.

"Akame isn't gonna eat my food that's for sure..."She muttered to herself and turned swiftly away from the woods and headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was just settling down to eat as she made her entrance except for Sheele and Mine who had not yet arrived.

"Hm, they're late again, all yours?"She pried, looking to the ravenhead.

She was already stuffing her face, bowl in hand. She paused looking up and swallowed her mouthful. "Mmhm. All mine." And then proceeded to eat the entirety of Sheeles and Mines bowls.

As the evening slowly crept by. The unknown figure who took careful looks to the posters, had found a wanderer.

She was only a young girl. Perhaps on her way back from the shop. Or even a nightly stroll. No, it was too dangerous for that.

The figure loomed behind her. He was big and muscular. Tall to. A large green eye shaped item was strapped to his forehead with a band that laced around to the back of his dirty blonde hair.

"Ah what such a nice evening that I find you here!" He cried out in joy as he lunged his arm out and grabbed her by the neck. She couldn't even scream the grip was too tight. Eyes wide, she stared down at him in pure terror. "I-I..I .." She managed to stutter though couldn't really form words. "Oh that's no use in stuttering! I do love a good chat you know!" He laughed and grinned at her devilishly.

"I ..I will! Ju..st please. ..p-please don't.. Kill me... I'll..ill talk with y-you..."

"You will? Oh that's splendid! Simply splendid!" But already had he made the silent cut. And it was only now that she realised. Her eyes doubled in size yet again. And suddenly the crimson ran out like water. Only her head was in his pulsing hand now. Her lifeless body had fallen to the floor.

Lubbock was locking up his bookstore as he worked there as well as being an assassin. No one had ever suspected a thing. He usually of course, locked up way earlier however he insisted to the others he had forgotten to take a book from there, though he'd never admit it he was actually quite the book nerd and enjoyed reading. Typically at night. Though it wasn't often that he got since many nights he was out doing missions hence the name of Night Raid. He overheard some passerbys in the area saying they had heard a scream and saw a man with a big green optic to his forehead. "It couldn't be that ol executioner of the empire's biggest dungeon could it? I should alert the others."He mumbled to himself as he left his store and with fast past headed back to the base deep set in the land and forest. The wind bellowed quietly, but it was eerie now. Someone was here that shouldn't be. Throuh executing criminals to now having been driven mad to killing the innocent. Zank needed to be stopped.

In the end he ran and ended up huffing and puffing at the door. He landed face flat to the floor to the main room of the base. Used as a meeting room. A white haired figure along with a silver haired figure were standing there looking down at him from afar. Dakota and Najenda. Dakota raised a brow. "Did you run?"She asked though it was obvious and he knew the answer. "Hes found out something. Lubba, stand and speak." Najenda said calmly though seriousness pinged in her violet pupils. She turned and sat to her chair taking a drag out of the pipe. The cloaked lad puffed again and scrambled up. Then breathing in deeply and with a stern expression he announced : "I think there's Been a killing in The town and I believe that its Zank."

Najenda narrowed her eyes and blew out slowly , smoke swirling in the air creating shapes like Absolem the caterpillar. "We will need everyone for this. Daki go fetch the rest., Lubba could use a few moments I think." The light green locked assassin sat to the floor as she spoke. Dakota said nothing but darted out the door.

She walked through one of the corridors sighing as she thought to herself. She had heard of this figure before. Zank the executioner. "He never used to wear an eye but that's the rumours and if they're true..."She mused out loud to herself.

"If what rumours are true?" Leone questioned coming out of a room. Sheele beside her.

"Hm..did you mention someone before? Zank? Is this another mission?" The violet clothed femora spoke out after the lioness, seemingly clueless as to who Zank was.

"Yes, boss wants us in the main room.."

"Daki you seem on edge , who we bout to kill? You met em before?" Leone asked in a purring tone. She never seemed on edge at all and always for all the thrill of the fight.

"No, none am I scared of who this Zank guy is either. But I've heard of him and his imperial arms. Truth be told it isn't his. Apparently he stole it but I'm unsure if that's true. If it is , then it's had 3 owners. I met its very first one..you could easily falter and lose against that.."She said coldly. She wasn't so experienced back then mind you. However she had barely escaped with her life.

"I'll get Mine, Bulat and Tatsumi."Sheele uttered. She'd become very quiet and scuttled off after speaking. Some imperial arms were particularly unique and dangerous. Dakota's was one of them but the eye known as Spectator was a manipulative relic easily being able to suck efen the smartest in. It had several abilities too all revolving around the sense of sight.

Around 20 minutes later, everyone was centred around the main room, all eyes on Najenda.

"Some of you may know Zank, however few may not, you being one of them Tatsumi so listen up. Zank used to be the executioner if the empire's largest dungeon. He was in charge of beheading the criminals there, however over the years it seems thst he'd developed a taste for cutting off people's heads and as a result its made him turn crazy. He left his job there and since then been on rampage. Though before leaving it is said that He stole an imperial arms known as Spectator, I want you all to spread out in pairs or threes for this in the surrounding area he was last seen, its no doubt that he will still be there."

"One of us is guaranteed to die today, its either him or us."Akame commented quietly, arms folded over her chest.

"Why? Because of imperial arms. I've gather they're special weapons but how exactly do you get them and all?" Tatsumi asked turning his heas to one side questioningly.

Najenda drew from her pipe again and sat back more. "Imperial Arms are rare to come by and they have to choose you. You have to fit with the imperial arms for it to work efficiently and for you to be able to use it. We all earned ours but it isn't easy to get one. Over 40 were made and scattered around throughout this world. The very first emperor created them many years ago as a new line of defense and protection, he made them from special treasures collected by his people combined with that of the beasts that roam these lands, that is why they are so unique and possess powerful abilities. Some are sisters and brothers to one another. In that they are related in some way." The boss explained while keeping eye contact with the young man who knew only all too little.

"This is why when two imperial armed users fight one of them is most likely to die."

Tatsumi looked around him slowly at everyone, he realised he didn't want anyone of them to die. In the time that he had come to know them, they were all dear to him now.

"Haha ya see, even when you don't want to get attached, you will. It will give you that passion for the fight. That's why Tatsumi ,we can't have you dying."Daki said softly.

"I will fight with everything I have. For all of you, let's kill this Zank." He clenched one fist and spoke with determination. Reactions were nods from all. Najenda wished the, luck.

Later In the night they struck out. Bulat and Lubbock were to one area. Leone , Sheele and Mine to another. Lastly , Akame, Dakota and Tatsumi to the area where funnily enough, the girl was killed. Her body had been removed though. Dakota pirohetted up onto the rooftops and scaled them quietly and lithly but made sure not to stray too far from Akame and Tatsumi. Her long white locks fluttered in the wind, her spiky waved para shaking too with every slight wind brushing through. From afar she could see Mine , Sheele and Leone. Lubbock and Bulat were on the opposite side so she couldn't see them.

Meanwhile on an even higher rooftop, someone was watching...

Watching them.

Watching all of them.

Suddenly she looked up and spotted him. She silently unsheathed Gold Dragon. Then out of the blue something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Lavinas long golden curls, she quickly turned her head like rapid fire, eyes wide. Her subconsciousness thought before she did. Before her at the other end of the roof, Lavina stood, emerald eyes glittering at her. She blinked and then narrowed he eyes. "You can't do this to me again. It suddenly became apparent to her that Zank was not on the rooftop she was staring at only a moment ago. "She's already dead." She hissed and then darted at him and struck her katana across the middle but 'Lavina' had dodged backwards quickly and suddenly was her sister no longer but a tall muscled man. Green orb blinking out at her on his forehead. "Oh so it won't work on you will it? Ha , you've met Spectator before havent you? How splendid."

"I suggest you use people who are alive next time." She snorted and gave a glare.

She did a flip backward as he suddenly swung his blade and vanished in to thin air, weird that. He could picture all her moves and was about to reach out and grab her foot but after she evaporated into blackness and deep electrifying purple there was..nothing.

She reappeared behind him and swung out Silvertongue. He could picture her moves again now and so made a quick dash forward and then doubled back clashing his sword with hers. It was a bigger sword and so was heavier than hers, she grabbed onto her katana with both hands as she was pushed back a little and nearly toppled off of the roof. She gritted her teeth together appearing to snarl at him. He laughed and lifted his sword attempted to smash it down on her head. She ducked and surged forward almost touching his stomach before quickly disappearing into her clouds of darkness once again. She appeared to her original spot and turned and faced him. "Ah you create illusions of yourself and disappear and reappear at will can you? All with electrifying speed. I wonder what the source of your imperial arms is..."He grinned and looked at he deeply. She frowned. "Ah I see it now..your precious hidden dagger..oh my how pretty..it's crystallized."

Her eyes widened slightly but soon fell back to normal. She clenched her katanas and laced one away keeping Gold Dragon out. She violently slashed it across the roof plates in front of her feet causing a whipping sound to the air and held her arm out exposing the full length of the blade. "Doesnt matter if you know where it is. I won't let you have it."She stated coldly.

"Hmm guess ill have to steal it, I must say you do look spectacular with that sword..worlds longest samurai am I correct? Comes hand in hand with your dagger. With your other katana too. You'd lose the magic without the dagger but you could still the fight. Unique indeed , only being useless if disposed of all of your 3 piece. Oh that's so splendid I do enjoy a good fight!" In the midst of his talking she surged forward and pirohetted and vanished several times, going in a zig zag like motion to try and confuse him. He managed to parry Silvertongue each Time but it was tiring to keep up with such a speed. However it was even tiring for her to keep this up. She backflipped and staggered to a stop, puffing out in frustration. She kept her gaze focused to him.

He ran at her laughing a laugh that could only belong to insanity. She puffed, clouds of her breath to the air. Blue eyes seemingly dimmer. Yet cold as ice. She was taking none of it, she took out Silvertongue again using it as a block. He crashed into it with his thick blade in both hands. Shoving his leg into her side she slipped off balance and his sword made a slight gash to her arm. She hissed in pain and did a quick disappearance and reappearing further back, barely even a metre though as she was right on the edge. She had her longest katana sheathed away to her back once again and now gripped her arm that was holding her secondary blade. She sucked in a breathe. He'd see this next move coming, but with her fast swift speed she could make it so he wouldn't have time to react. She couldn't create back up plans in her head like usual with this guy and it frustrated her. Perhaps She could quickly when putting her move into action. She cleared her mind. "No use clearing your head of thoughts now. You'd thought up before that what you are going to do. Trust me darling I know what you're up to!" He grinned devilishly. "I want you to know what I'm doing."She retorted, keeping a pain face. Tiredness hanging in her eyes but she still burned strong. She disappeared to her shadows, in the spur of the moment changing her plan just slightly. When she reaooeared, the third component to the 3 piece relic was in her hand.

Dragon Ice.

The crystallized dagger glittered in all it's beauty. Crystals and ice all laced in colours of white, blue and captivating lilac and violet. She suddenly threw it like a dart straight at him, aiming to shatter Spectator. She hoped she had been quick enough but if not she would choose this moment to get away...

He blocked, laughing once again and swiped the blade in the area just in front of his face while crouching. The dagger hit the blade full force..but it did not shatter. Instead its stunning ability was unleashed. Several shards of small crystals and ice spiralled out , piercing everything they hit along with blinding white and violet laced light. This effect resulted in stunning and temporarily blinding Zank, even Spectator , rendering it useless.

Dakota wheezed a little as a few shards hit even her. She shrugged it off and pushed forward doing a quick dive and barrel roll towards Dragon Ice and grabbing it as she rolled back up to standing, she was gonna then vanish in to her concubine shadow but staggered and fell off the roof before doing so. She spindled in the air and coughed eyes wide slightly. She landed in overstretched strong arms. "Dakota!"

His vision was spiralling a moment before then refocusing. Eyes faced upwards they met with Bulats. "Bro... I'm fine , just wasn't expecting to fall." She muttered. He assured her in standing. Lubba raced up to them then. "I was setting up traps in case he came in this area..!! Daki! That's pierce marks in your stomach..Oh your arm!!" His Wild like gaze darted back and forth between her arm wound and her stomach ones. "Yeah the ones to my stomach are due to my own moves. Had to risk injury to get away."Dakota explained a little and glanced up. Zank was no longer there. "Hmph..He's gone again."She huffed a little.

"Who? Wait..you fought Zank?" Bulat said piecing things together. Dakota nodded slowly and then began to turn away. She made sure each of her swords were in their holds strapped to her back. She put Dragon Ice away silently in her secret hold. "Dont worry, I'll be fine. You two keep to this area like you have been. "She spoke seeing their concerned faces. "..You look sad, Dakota." Lubbock spoke softly and tilted his head to one side.

Her gaze darkened slightly and she seemed to freeze a moment. "Nothing..just saw my sister from the dead..."She Saud in a voice that sounded ice cold and then turned around and walked away before either of them could say anything more. She disappeared around a corner and killed through an alleyway. She had to find him again. Suddenly she spotted a relatively small figure some way away..Brown hair ,sword to his hand. Green eyes.

Tatsumi. "Great.." She suddenly had bad feelings. She held her arm still as she walked, it was still bleeding. Trails of crimson followed wherever she walked , painting an ojgoing canvas of red. Suddenly Tatsumis eyes widen. "Sayo..? No way... no that is you...Sayo..! Sayo wait!" He cried out and took off after her.

Dakota rolled her eyes and darted after him. Clearly he was easily fazed and forgotten his friend had passed just like her sister Lavina. "Tatsumi wait! Zank is targetting you!" There was no way the young new recruit was ready for anyone like Zank. Dakota feared he would die.

She struggled to keep up or be fast as her puncture wounds were putting a strain on her.

Meanwhile Tatsumi had reached a high up clearing area. The skies were clear. The moons light glistened down over everything. He stood there agasp. Sayo was stood there right in front of him. Purple laced dress. Lavender fumes. Silky black Long hair , wavering in the wind. She appeared to be smiling at him. "Sayo. .." He breathed. Suddenly she laughed, but .. it wasn't her laugh.

It was psychotic laugh of a man. Tatsumi blinked and suddenly a man was stsnding in Sayos place. His eyes widened a moment. Then they turned angry.

"You must be Zank.."

"Ah splendid, splendid. .! You know who I am." Zank grinned.

Tatsumi started thinking about how he could possibly get this guy.

Dakota could have potentially defeated him, but she just got unlucky.

"Aha...I can read your mind you know..not to mention I could see you all coming. That is called Farsight. Spectator has ,any abilities regarding sight bad who you saw just now? Aha I can make you see the person you most adore. Amazing right?" He chuckled and cast another grin.

In his sentence , The male brunette charged and lashed out his sword when he got up close, but all of a sudden he wasn't there and instead was to the side of Tatsumi. He rammed into him. Hard. "Gah..!" He coughed and buckled to the floor skidding across the stone.,halfway he turned over quickly and got back up ready to counter the next move. "If only I could be quick enough like Daki.." He muttered to himself...

Meanwhile Dakota ambled along the best she could. She stopped and leant against a wall after some time. As she glanced out, she released she was right by the clearing. She saw Tatsumi and Zank fighting viciously. Blood was already dancing in the air. Suddenly seeing past thst she noticed Akame to the roof preparing to jump. At the moment she spotted Dakota at the same time. She suddenly gave her a look. A look to do something. 'Give her the perfect moment to dive and strike. ' She crouched low and then creeped forward. Apon reaching the steps leading up into the clearing, she unsheathed Silvertongue. Tatsumi with sudden injury fell to the ground, he was struggling in his attempt to get back up and once again, Zank was rushing at him. She ceased her chance. She launched her blade and sent it flying at peregrine speed , it clashed distracting the former executioner. Akame dived. The raven haired assassin doing a pirohette in the air and landed between the two sending Zank flying backwards with her sword. She scooped up Silvertongue with her free hand and tossed it in Dakota's direction. For now Dakota left it lying there.

Akame stood defiantly. It was her face off with Zank now. "Well well well , if it isn't the infamous demonswords woman , Akame. What a pleasure. " He chuckled. She bent low. Suddenly clearing her head of all thoughts. In a lot of ways her and Dakota were similar. They bith wielded swords professionally , both were fast and knew very well what this guy was capable of and how to handle him. She darted and clashed with him and then within the next several moments the two just kept clashing and clashing and clashing. Filled with dodges, flips and colliding swords. Then all of a sudden.. a hit. A small cut etched across one of her legs from his sword. She jumped back and let out a breathe.

"Dont you hear them Akame? The voices of all the ones you've killed? I hear them..I hear them all the time. They..they don't stop. "He laughed a little but it seemed now he was in quite the frenzy.

She gave him one single answer.

"No. I don't hear them."

"Oh? You dont?..oh.. hm..let's try something new..what if you, had to kill the one you love most?" ...

Suddenly , Akames field of vision became red. The sky was red. Everything surrounding the buildings was red. And now it was as if there was no one but her and one another. One she loved most.

Kurome.

Her sister. Was standing before her. A crazy grin to her face. She gave a little giggle apon hearing Akame gasp and her eyes increase in size. Tatsumi to the ground not far from her was screaming at her not to lose focus and that it wasnt really Kurome, but Akame was deaf to his cries. Though in a matter of seconds she refocused again. Red-Brown eyes returned to normal. Kurome dashed at her and at then same time Akame dashed right back at her driving Murusame right across her as she sped past her. Zank was there once again. "WHAT!? I don't understand ..!"

She spun around swiftly speeding back towards him seeing her chance now to end him. As she did so she spoke. "It is because I love her that I choose to kill her." She breathed and then Murusame hit down hard on his blade with so much impact, it cracked and shattered. She then made her next move without hesitating, slashing her sword multiple times across his chest.

"You won't hear the voices anymore Zank."She stood valiantly and stared at him only a few seconds before turning around and walking away in a silent stride.

He coughed and splurged , blood spilling from the gashes and holes, including his mouth. As he fell he managed only a little more of his nattering.

"T-th..thank...

...Thank..you...Akame."


End file.
